2017/January
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of January 2017. January 4 Twitter :"Little Monsters, congrats on your #iHeartAwards nomination! �� Tweet #LittleMonsters #BestFanArmy & #iHeartAwards to vote for our family! ''" January 5 Twitter :"#LittleMonsters #iHeartAwards 9 years and counting!!! #BestFanArmy because they always embrace my twists and turns and fly with me! " January 7 Instagram :"''Gettin ''☕️ with grandma's 20. Thanks Grandma I love you! ��" 1-7-17 Instagram 001.jpg :"''Love this hoodie ❤️''#workout #training''" 1-7-17 Instagram 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a hoodie by Anglero. At a Starbucks Coffeehouse in Malibu 1-7-17 At a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg 1-7-17 At a Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sweater by Saint Laurent, slipper by Stubbs & Wootton and sunglasses by Le Specs. January 8 Twitter :"⚡️ “Surprise EP marks what would have been David Bowie's 70th birthday”" :"Join me, @BTWFoundation and @Twitter to #KickOffForKindness at the biggest game of the year! ''" At a Starbucks Coffeehouse in Malibu 1-8-17 At a Starbucks in Malibu 001.jpg 1-8-17 At a Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg 1-8-17 At a Starbucks in Malibu 003.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a sweater by Saint Laurent, sneakers by Converse and sunglasses by Le Specs. January 9 Leaving Bradley Cooper's House in Los Angeles 1-9-17 Leaving Bradley Cooper's House in LA 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sweater and boots by Saint Laurent and a vintage bag by Moschino. January 13 At a Starbucks Coffeehouse in Malibu 1-13-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 003.jpg 1-13-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 004.jpg 1-13-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 001.jpg 1-13-17 Leaving Vintage Grocers Supermarket in Malibu 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Saint Laurent, slippers by Stubbs & Wootton, sunglasses by Le Specs and a watch by Tudor. January 18 Twitter :"My Journey To The Superbowl Halftime Show" :"#WomensMarchOnWashington I'm so proud to be a woman alive during this time. Look how strong we are. And there for each other. That's love❤️" January 20 John Wayne Music Video Filming On this day, Lady Gaga shot the music video for "John Wayne" with Jonas Åkerlund. John Wayne Music video still 001.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 036.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 010.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 021.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 030.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 016.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 025.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne - Music video 001.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 039.jpg Lady Gaga - John Wayne Music video 038.jpg Behind the Scenes John Wayne BTS 001.jpg Instagram :"And that’s a wrap! ��???? #joanne" 1-20-17 Instagram 001.jpg January 27 Twitter :"Time to go. It's showtime. And it's the one you've always been dreaming of. #SB51 #Gaga #GagaSuperBowl ''" January 28 Twitter :"''Me and my sister working on the Halftime show together. ���� ''" January 29 Kings Of Leon Concert in LA 1-29-17 Leaving Kings Of Leon Concert in LA.jpg January 31 Twitter :"''6 days! #PepsiHalftime @NFL ''" :"''I am honored to be a part of the @TiffanyAndCo family, just one lady in a long line of generations of women. ''" 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 009.jpg 12-16-16 Hanna Besirevic 008.jpg :"''We are not only proud to receive jewelry as a gift, but to know the glamour of being strong, ambitious, & creative in how we love ourselves" :"...turning our problems into platinum." :"she's an angel" :"''My heart is melting!! Where's all my Grigio girls? ''" Timeline Category:2017 Category:2017 fashion